No Debes Tocarme
by LoiterPucelle21
Summary: Fue en un verano cuando Nanami, de apenas seis años, conoció a aquel espíritu en el bosque. Tomoe era un fantasma atado por una maldición: si era tocado por un humano, desaparecería para siempre. (Basado en "Hotarubi no mori e")
**NO DEBES TOCARME**

Summary: Fue en un verano cuando Nanami, de apenas seis años, conoció a aquel espíritu en el bosque. Tomoe era un fantasma atado por una maldición: si era tocado por un humano, desaparecería para siempre. (Basado en " **Hotarubi no mori e** ")

 _ **Pase lo que pase… no debes tocarme.**_

El verano azotaba cruelmente al pequeño pueblo cerca de las montañas. Este, lejos del mar, recibía los crueles cambios de temperatura acentuados ya las últimas décadas. Escuchasen característicamente por las calles entrelazadas del lugar, el aún singular sonido de las cigarras. Que harían de un extranjero volverse loco, pero que para los lugareños, era ya parte de sus vidas diarias. No podía verse a mucha gente bajo el bramoroso sol, la mayoría se encontraba en el interior de sus casas, con aire acondicionado y si acaso comiendo alguna fruta de temporada. Los que se atrevían a exponerse, eran trabajadores yendo a casa o simplemente personas que gustaban de dar un paseo o visitar a algún familiar.

Era difícil pensar que alguna familia saliera de la comodidad del pueblo al ajetreo de la ciudad en pleno periodo vacacional. Era, al contrario, que las masas de las ciudades arribaban a lugares como este, que ofrecían su tranquilidad y hospitalidad hogareña. Algunos incluso contaban con un paraje perfecto para aquellos de espíritu aventurero. Como se recordará, este pueblo se encuentra cerca de las montañas. Es aquí donde un enorme bosque, casi abandonado por los humanos, puede seguir gracias a las dificultades del terreno que ha impedido, sino todas, la mayoría de los intentos de construcción. Las únicas huellas humanas visibles son de viejos templos que han sido demacrados por el paso del tiempo, y que, en antaño, fungieron como encuentro espiritual. Este recinto, sagrado para algunos, maldito por otros, era conocido como "El Bosque de las Luces".

—Sniff sniff. — Caminando por los pequeños senderos (si se podía llamar así a donde los árboles y arbustos permitían el paso) una pequeña niña, de pelo castaño sujeto en dos coletas, y overol de mezclilla que quedaba perfecto para su corta edad, lloraba sola y con las mejillas coloradas. Si alguien la hubiera visto deduciría que se encontraba perdida, y, en efecto, lo estaba. Sea por los raspones en las piernas, o la voz casi entrecortada por la falta de aire que trae consigo llorar, añadiría no más de un par de horas.

Se sabe que ante una situación así los sentidos aumentan considerablemente, pues bien, con el rostro escondido entre las rodillas por ya varios minutos, la niña pudo reconocer esa sensación que nos dice que alguien nos observa. ¡Oh, sorpresa! Que al voltear, el único que le veía era un gran árbol de altura que no mencionamos por no ser importante para nuestra historia. Justo antes de reiniciar con lo único que podía hacer una niña en sus circunstancias; un joven, con una máscara de rasgos salvajes que le brindaban la apariencia de un zorro, se apareció a unos cuantos metros, medio escondido por otro gran ejemplar de altura no envidiable al ya mencionado.

—… ¡Kyaa! — Exclamó con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, ahora no de desconsolación, sino de alegría; la pequeña que corría alegre a los brazos de quien fuera el extraño muchacho de pelo blanco. Pero antes de poder llegar a rozarlo, ¡ZAZ! Este le había acertado un golpe con una varilla de madera.

—Ughuh…—

—Lo lamento. — Dijo entretanto la chiquilla se sobaba el chichón que había crecido en su cabeza, y que extrañamente no le había hecho llorar como nos esperábamos.

—¡Qué malo eres! ¡Me golpeaste!— Gritó después de ponerse de pie; el chico retrocedió un poco, desistiendo de abandonar su improvisada arma.

—¡De verdad lo lamento! —

—¿¡Por qué lo hiciste?! —

El misterioso joven guardó silencio por unos instantes en los cuales pareció recobrar la calma. —Porque si un humano me toca, desapareceré. — Estas palabras, confusas aún para un adulto, hicieron que la niña lo viera con aún más admiración que antes.

—Ummm…— La mirada de esta, que hacía juego con sus cabellos, recorría a su acompañante de arriba abajo. Su piel era envidiablemente blanca, al igual que sus cabellos. Vestía de manera casual y de ninguna manera desencajaba con la ropa que los jóvenes de ese entonces utilizaban. De eso estaba segura: el chico parecía un humano cualquiera, de no ser por la singular máscara que ocultaba su aperlado rostro.

—Esto… — Visiblemente incómodo, el muchacho mantenía la varilla en mano.

—Para mí pareces normal. —

—¿Qué estaría haciendo un chico normal por estos lares, sino estuviera perdido como tú? — Respondió observándola detrás de la máscara. —Pero yo no estoy perdido. He vivido en este bosque poco más de cien años. — Sea por la inocencia que caracteriza esa edad, la niña no negó las palabras del muchacho, pero tampoco podía apremiarlas.

—¿No me crees? Vamos, te sacaré de aquí. — Y, diciendo esto, una mirada de ilusión se mostró en la castaña, quien nuevamente se lanzó hacia el chico gritando.

¡ZAZ!

—Ughh… tienes razón, ningún humano se atrevería a golpear a una niñita. —

—¡Lo siento! Toma. — El peli-blanco ofreció una rama de considerables centímetros. —Así ya no podrás perderte hasta salir. — La niña asintió con alegría, y tomó el extremo opuesto de la rama.

.-.-

Caminando entre los árboles la chiquilla de vez en cuando volteaba a su compañero, quien a su vez le regresaba la mirada. —¿Pasa algo? —

—¿Por qué llevas una máscara? —Interrogó de inmediato sin perderle de vista, llegando incluso a parecerle ver una sonrisa.

—Porque si no, no parecería un espíritu. — Contestó con la mayor calma del mundo. Hablar con una niña le parecía mucho más fácil y satisfactorio que con adultos, e incluso el resto de los espíritus. En ese instante, una sombra se posó sobre un árbol ubicado al lado del camino. En un grito de susto, la castaña se posicionó detrás del albino.

—Oye, Zorro-kun. — Habló el ente tomando la apariencia sólida de una bestia desconocida, con ojos grandes como platos y colmillos relucientes. —¿Puedo comerla? —

—No, es una amiga mía. — Dijo con tranquilidad, aunque nuestra pequeña parecía temblar detrás de él.

—Ya veo…Niña, no toques a mi amigo. — Dijo devolviéndole la mirada. —O te comeré. — El chico debió escuchar un gemido de parte de la niña, pues al instante estornudó haciendo que el gran monstruo se transformara en un pequeño gato negro.

—¿?— La pequeña salió de su escondite para verlo huir entre la maleza a gran velocidad.

—Parece muy valiente, pero la verdad es que es un cobarde. — Aseguró ofreciéndole la rama de nueva cuenta.

.-.-

Sin ningún nuevo evento, el resto del viaje permaneció en silencio. La niña se dedicaba a ver al chico en cada oportunidad que tenía, sonriéndole como si eso fuera suficiente para hacer ameno el camino. Luego de un par de minutos, ambos rodearon una especie de arco hecho de piedra, que aún continuaba cerrado con cinta amarilla que decía en letras frías: "No pasar." Dejando así la densidad del bosque a sus espaldas.

—Bueno, hemos llegado. — La niña soltó la rama y sonrió feliz: frente a ella ahora había un camino de piedra que la llevaría a casa.

—Me llamo Momozomo Nanami. — Soltó inclinando la cabeza y con las manos ocultas en su espalda. —¿Cómo te llamas? —

El albino pareció observarla en silencio, en esta ocasión, Nanami no pudo adivinar el gesto detrás de la máscara. Los segundos que le seguían pasaron igual.

—¡NANAMI! — Un grito sacó a ambos de su letargo. Era Mikage, el tío de Nanami, quien llevara toda la tarde buscándola en los alrededores. El pobre viejo se había quedado dormido, y no había advertido el momento en el que su sobrina salió de casa. La castaña se puso en camino, la voz de su tío la había hecho correr instintivamente hacia los escalones que la separaban de él.

—Tomoe. —Escuchó a la voz detrás de ella. —Me llamo Tomoe. — Nanami volteó sorprendida, para luego mostrar su felicidad en una sonrisa aún más grande que todas las que le había dedicado.

—¡Volveré de nuevo mañana! — Exclamó levantando los brazos para despedirse. —¡Espérame! —

—¡Aquí estaré! — Respondió levantando uno de los suyos hasta perderla de vista. El sol parecía dormir en el horizonte cuando esto pasaba.

.-.-.

El rocío de la mañana había desaparecido casi por completo y Tomoe esperaba pacientemente en el lugar de antes. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la castaña apareciera por las escaleras.

—¡Hola, Tomoe! —

—¡Hola! ¿Estás lista? — Preguntó presentándole el extremo de la rama que Nanami tomó sin duda alguna.

Aquel día era especial para el albino. Esa niña era la única y primera humana que no le tenía miedo. Avanzando lentamente por entre los árboles, ambos charlaban del mundo que era completamente ajeno para él. Había deseado tantas veces escapar del bosque, que le eran fascinantes cada una de sus palabras: la escuela, navidad, televisión, anime, manga… incluso le pareció interesante la historia de una chica que se convierte en diosa y que tiene que vivir con un zorro en un viejo templo.

—…Y espero graduarme y convertirme en una mujer de negocios. — Dijo terminando de subirse a la rama de un árbol.

—Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás. — Respondió sonriendo debajo de la máscara.

—Jeje…—

"¡…!"

La rama a la que se aferraba comenzó a desprenderse, el zorro pudo ver perfectamente cómo la castaña se dirigía al suelo. Sus piernas se movieron instintivamente, sin embargo, a escasos centímetros de ella, este se detuvo de manera automática. Un hueco se formó en su pecho, ¿De verdad la estaba dejando caer?

"¡Nanami!"

—Ayayay…— Se quejó sobándose la espalda entretanto se levantaba sola del arbusto que amortiguó su caída. —Eso estuvo cerca, ¿No, Tomoe? —

—¡N-No te preocupes! — Dijo la chica tan pronto tomó cuenta de que este se quedó paralizado. —Es… estoy bien, después de todo… tú no podías tocarme…¡Sí! Tomoe, tú no puedes tocarme, ¿Vale? Porque si me tocas desaparecerás… — Esta empezó a frotarse los ojos. —Por eso… por eso tú no debes tocarme… *snif* — Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y el chico se acercó a ella lentamente mientras asentía con pesar a sus palabras.

—Sí, prometo que nunca te tocaré. —

 **Fin de la Primera Parte.**

Esta historia no es originalmente mía a.a Pero es muy tierna D:

Para los que no conozcan la película, está muy buena, y es altamente recomendada por mí c: Aquí Nanami es aún una niña, y este cap no es más que la antesala del drama.

Paz o/


End file.
